


take my hand

by onelastride



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Mornings, F/F, Love Confessions, again tagging isnt my thing, i think the softest thing i've written, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastride/pseuds/onelastride
Summary: They’d been teetering around saying it to each other for months, but neither ever truly anticipated when they would be spoken. Nor did they foresee who would be the first to admit it.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came into my mind when i was supposed to be paying attention to my policy lecture so it is brief. nevertheless, i hope y'all enjoy.

Sunlight began to trickle into the room from behind the curtains and birds began to sing their songs just outside the window. The world was waking up, bringing the blonde with it. She stretched her body out, accidentally kicking the person who was laid beside her in the process. Turning and flopping face first into her pillow she murmured softly, “Sorry, Em.” All she got in response was a soft grunt. JJ then rolled on to her side propping her head up on her arm, studying the face of the woman beside her. She looked peaceful, worry lines seeming to fade away. This was one of those rare mornings that the pair got to briefly enjoy each other’s company, neither had to be in the office that day instead opting to bring their work home with them. She knew that they were only a quick phone call away from being called right back in, and at that revelation the blonde reached for her phone.

She squinted her eyes at the device as she scrolled through her messages to ensure that they hadn’t been called in, “no case,” she mentioned before putting her phone face down on the bedside table. A finger poked her cheek before resting on her lips, “shhh, don’t jinx this, Jennifer.” The blonde placed a delicate kiss to the brunette’s finger before laughing at her comment, “I would never, but you are going to have to get this day started eventually. You can’t stay in bed _all_ day you know.” At that, she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist as she got pulled closer to the brunette. Their noses were almost touching, and JJ couldn’t help but study the brunette’s features once again, and apparently Emily had noticed as well, “I can feel you staring,” brown eyes opened and stared into blues, “hi.” “Hi,” she leaned forward and kissed her nose.

“You have morning breath.”

“Way to kill the mood, Prentiss,” she rolled her eyes and slowly started to untangle herself from Emily’s grasp. She felt arms tightening around her waist, “I have to go back to my place and do my paperwork.” She didn’t get a response, instead she was being pulled into Emily’s lap who then started to pepper kisses around JJ’s jawline. JJ groaned and gently pushed the brunette back and looked into her eyes, “I’m serious. We have stuff to do.” The other woman shrugged and leaned forward, biting gently at the skin on the blonde’s neck, “Give me an hour?” JJ sighed into the touch, relishing the feeling as she closed her eyes. She felt Emily working her way back up her neck before pressing a soft kiss to JJ’s lips, and the blonde leaned into it before hearing her phone ring. Her eyes snapped open and she leaned over to grab her phone to see it was Hotch calling. 

“Hey Hotch,” she tried her best to even out her breathing as she felt Emily caressing the skin on her back, and now the brunette was pressing kisses to the skin on her chest. She willed her mind to focus on the phone call, Hotch mentioned something about looking over one of the files she had brought home with her in order to find a connection to another case, when the blonde felt Emily biting at her chest she pushed her head back and shot her a stern glance, “Yes sir, I can look over those files for you. Anything else you need?” Emily let out a laugh with a huff of air through her nose and JJ rolled her eyes again, “alright, sounds good. I will call you later with information. Goodbye,” she quickly hung up her phone and tossed it to the side before she grabbed Emily’s face in her hands, “I cannot stand you sometimes.”

She heard her phone buzz and looked over to see the message that flashed across her screen.

**Hotch: While you’re there, tell Prentiss to check her email.**

JJ’s face immediately fell as she watched Emily reach for the blonde’s phone, a smirk playing at her lips, “Miss Pennsylvania Petite couldn’t keep it together I guess.” “Oh this is your fault,” she reached for a pillow and threw it into the brunette’s face. She couldn’t help but fall a bit more in love when Emily laughed, watching the way the corners of her mouth drew up into a smile. There was something domestic about these mornings between the pair, something that they didn’t always get to experience due to the nature of their job. JJ leaned forward and captured Emily’s lips in her own, once again sighing into the contact. She felt Emily’s hands tangle themselves in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. When they broke apart for air, JJ rested her forehead on Emily’s and brought her index finger to the other woman’s lips, tracing them ever so slightly. When she looked up from the brunette’s lips, she whispered an admission so softly that she herself almost didn’t hear it over the pounding of her heart, “I think I’m in love with you, Emily Prentiss.” 

It was apparent that those words took Emily by surprise. They’d been teetering around saying it to each other for months, but neither ever truly anticipated when they would be spoken. Nor did they foresee who would be the first to admit it. “I love you too, Jennifer Jareau,” she leaned back to take in the sight of the blonde that sat in her lap, fingers tracing invisible circles on her thighs. A smile plastered itself on JJ’s face and she leaned forward to kiss Emily’s forehead before getting out of the bed.

Wrapping a blanket around herself as she crossed the room to get clothes from the drawer in Emily’s apartment that had been deemed hers. Emily whined at the loss of contact and leaned back against her headboard with a huff, a pout spreading on her lips. JJ turned with a raised brow, “ _Some_ of us remember that we have a job to do.” She pointed her finger towards the brunette who responded with an eye roll. After she put on a white blouse and tucked it into her navy slacks the blonde crossed back to Emily’s side of the bed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” Emily hummed slightly, “I’ll hold you to that.”

As JJ walked to the door of the bedroom she looked back one last time, “Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.”

With that, she left the bedroom wearing arguably the biggest smile that the blonde had ever sported in her life.


End file.
